


Blackboards

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Dean and Cas are both high school teachers, and they leave each other cute notes on each others’ black boards.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackboards

_‘I prefer seeing you smile, therefore I hope the rest of your day will be brighter.’_

Dean gaped at the message written on the blackboard, mouth going dry as he carefully analyzed every single word. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he was relieved to see that the classroom –his classroom- was still empty; none of his students were there yet.

The message was sweet and short, but all the same managed to instantly make Dean feel better, unlike the two mugs of extra strong coffee that he’d just consumed in the teacher’s lounge. Because yeah, whoever had left the message had hit the nail on the head; Dean’s night had been rough, and he was exhausted beyond all reason. He hastily wiped the message away with his sleeve, wondering who possibly could’ve known…

He hadn’t told anyone yet about how his father had suddenly gotten a heart attack, meaning that Dean had been forced to spend his night at the hospital to support his mother and younger brother Sam. Then again, maybe someone had picked up on his crabby mood, because even though his dad was stable now and things were looking up, Dean was feeling irritable due to a lack of sleep and excessive worrying.

“Hey, mister D! Please tell me we’re gonna do something cool today?”

Dean was brought back from his musings by the voice that belonged to Krissy Chambers, one of his students. When he turned around, she was grinning at him as she picked a seat in the front. Dean smiled back despite his exhaustion. Being an auto shop teacher, it was kind of awesome that his most talented student was the only girl in his class.

He nodded as he watched the other students shuffle in. “Yeah… Sure thing, kiddo.”

~

“Sorry to hear about your father.” Jo said with a concerned frown, patting Dean’s hand a couple of times before stealing one of his fries.

Jo had been Dean’s friend for years, and she was a gym teacher at Lawrence high. Lunch breaks were when they discussed everything from TV shows to every day live struggles.

“Yeah well, mom just texted… He’s awake and doing okay for now, and the doctor said he has a strong heart, so he should be good.” Dean replied, feeling relieved by just being able to say the words out loud while knowing that they were true.

“Thank god.” She said sincerely, snatching some more fries from Dean’s plate.

Dean vaguely hummed to let her know he agreed, already getting lost in his maze of thoughts again. Now that he knew that his dad was going to be fine, his mind was nagging him about _other_ things. Things like who the hell had left him that message? He scanned the staff-only cafeteria, as if looking for a clue. From across the room, Meg Masters was making eyes at him. Averting his gaze, Dean shook his head. Meg, both Spanish teacher and uncrowned queen of gossip at Lawrence high, was not at all his type.

Putting that aside, there was no denying that she’d seductively batted her eyelashes at him more than once, so who was to say it hadn’t been her? Then again, those words had been a bit too poetic and formal for Meg… Dean moved on, eyes flickering around the room, examining his co-workers.

There was Lisa Braeden… Or Bela Talbot. Good looking ladies, no doubt about it. But both married. Sitting at a table to their right were Benny Lafitte and Aaron Bass. Good looking guys, no doubt about it. But dating _each other_. Dean cringed inwardly when his eyes rested on Becky Rosen. She winked at him as soon as she caught him looking at her. _Ew_. Talk about creepy. What if it was _her_? Dean shuddered; best not to think about it.

Eventually, Dean permitted himself a peek at the table in the corner that he’d been purposely avoiding up until now. There were few people that could make Dean’s heart beat faster, but God, the blue eyed beauty sitting alone there made him weak in the knees. Good thing Dean was already sitting down.

Castiel Novak was a biology teacher, all disarrayed hair, sweater vests, and big blue eyes. He was utterly adorable in that socially awkward kind of way, and the reading glasses that he occasionally wore only added to his charm. Dean being the coward that he was, he’d never dared to talk to the guy, and they’d never exchanged more than a rushed ‘hello’ when passing each other in the halls or the parking lot. Sighing dejectedly, Dean came to the conclusion that it couldn’t have been that cute guy leaving him a message. Better pine some more then, yup.

When it came to Castiel, Dean Winchester was a thirty year old teacher who acted like a sixteen year old high school boy with a crush; as smooth as chunky peanut butter.

Snapping out of his daze, he observed that Castiel was actually on the phone, hissing to someone on the other end of the line, looking agitated. It was so far from the serene smile that usually graced his lips, it was almost unsettling. Castiel rubbed his forehead as he listened to whoever he was speaking to, jaw clenched. This went on until he threw the phone on the table before resting his head in both his hands.

Dean’s instincts told him to go over there. _Comfort the guy_. Yeah, great idea right there, just brilliant. Surely he would only scare Castiel off, seeing as they weren’t exactly friends. Intruding was the last thing Dean wanted to do.

“Earth to Dean?” Jo sang into his ear, and he reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Castiel.

“Yeah, sorry for zoning out… Just tired, didn’t get my four hours.” He muttered, which wasn’t a complete lie.

The bell signaled the end of lunch break, and as Dean picked up his things, he couldn’t help but look at Castiel one more time. The guy appeared to be even more annoyed and distressed, which was unacceptable. Dean needed that gentle smile to make a comeback.

Inspiration struck at once. It was so obvious, he could slap himself in the face for not thinking of it earlier.

He said a hasty goodbye to Jo before skipping out of the room, half running through the halls until he reached the Biology classroom. Slipping inside, he smiled as he saw the blackboard, on it a drawing about bees. Picking up a piece of chalk, he wrote down a message in the left corner.

_‘Cheer up, blue eyes. You’re gorgeous when you smile, don’t let it go to waste.’_

Dean grinned, satisfied as he read it over. Who cared that he’d stolen the idea from someone else? It was too good to _not_ use it.

Whistling cheerfully, Dean made his way back to his own classroom. Whoever had left him that message this morning, even if it had been a joke, he was thankful for the inspiration it had provided.

~

The next morning when Dean entered his classroom, he was in a good mood; catching up on some sleep and seeing with his own two eyes that his dad was doing fine had done wonders for him. He didn’t expect anything when he dropped some books on his desk, but nonetheless he spotted the few words that were written on the otherwise empty blackboard.

_‘It’s a privilege to see you smile again. Always keep smiling, Dean.’_

Dean swallowed thickly. Dismissing the chances of it being crazy Becky or some of his students pulling a prank, he was touched. It sure was funny how a little message could mean so much.

After that, the hours flew by, and Dean smiled all the way through his morning classes. When it was time for lunch and Dean noticed Castiel at his usual table in the corner, the guy looking as worn out as Dean had felt yesterday, he decided that one more time wouldn’t hurt. _A little message could mean a lot_ , he reminded himself of his thoughts earlier that morning.

He found himself sneaking into the Biology classroom again before their break ended, leaving another message for Castiel.

_‘Fun fact of the day: Ever since I looked into your eyes for the first time, blue has been my favorite color.’_

If Dean blushed while writing that one down, no one would ever know. Besides, it was the truth. Couldn’t blame a guy for telling the truth.

~

From there on, Dean got a message on his blackboard every single day. Some simply wished him a good day, whereas others complimented him.

Dean felt his ears turn red at today’s message, two weeks after it had all started.

_‘I like that shirt you’re wearing. It brings out your eyes, I dream about them sometimes.’_

Even though Dean felt a tad guilty because the person leaving the messages was most likely not someone he was interested in, all of that praise was flattering.

For what it was worth; Dean was paying it forward in some way, using the method to impress his own crush, leaving messages for Cas almost every day.

Today was no exception, and Dean tiptoed into the Biology classroom before the end of lunch break. He considered what to write, but didn’t need much time to think this time. Castiel had smiled at him this morning when they’d crossed paths at the coffee machine before classes had started. It had been his rare gummy smile, the one that effortlessly made Dean feel like he was walking on clouds. Remembering that smile, Dean started writing on the blackboard…

The click of the door made Dean drop the piece of chalk, and he let out an embarrassing yelp when he turned around. Standing in the doorway was Castiel, cocking his head at Dean, blue eyes blinking owlishly.

Dammit. _Busted_. Time to come up with an excuse, Winchester. Any excuse, you can do this.

“C-Cas… It’s not… It’s really not what it looks like.”

_Suave,_ Dean bitterly thought to himself, wishing he could magically disappear because that lame ass excuse was never going to cut it. Cas took a few steps in his direction, curiously studying the words written on the blackboard. The message was only half finished.

_‘Seeing you makes all of my days better, and I wish…’_

And then Cas beamed, flashing Dean that full smile again that displayed his teeth. He didn’t look offended in the slightest, but more like a huge weight had just fallen off of his shoulders. A few more steps and he was standing right in front of Dean, only to pick up the piece of chalk from the floor, handing it back to Dean.

Dean was paralyzed, too flabbergasted to move an inch. Face to face now, Castiel was still wearing the hint of a grin. It never wavered as he leaned closer until he could brush what was merely the ghost of a kiss against Dean’s cheek, before whispering into Dean’s ear.  

“I like your shirt… It _brings out your eyes_ , Dean.”

~

The day after that, there was another message on Dean’s blackboard.

_‘I very much enjoyed last night, dinner date at 8 tonight?’_

Dean grinned, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Best message yet.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
